


Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Christmas Prompt, F/M, Fluffy, Short Ficlet, Silly, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sylvia decorates her and Chris' quarters for christmas.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Star Trek Ships Advent Calender 2019





	Mistletoe

It’s Christmas, so of course Sylvia is decorating her quarters, it’s just the rule. She’s also put her mark on Chris’ (and hers? At least unofficially) quarters. Nothing wild, just a christmas flower here, a few hearts there, some candles, paper trees on the dresser. And a mistletoe, mostly to see what look it will put on his face.

She loves coming in to his quarters before his shift is done when she has the time, lounging on the sofa and reading through the book collection, (except ‘Moby Dick’ no way she’s touching that, and she is never going to get why Chris loves it so much) it feels domestic, and just the icing on the cake when she gets to geek out in the lab all day.

Chris comes in earlier than expected, “hi!” he calls, sounded tired but in a good mood, and he smiles warmly as he toes off his boots and leaves his rank badge on the dresser. “You’ve decorated.”

“I hope you don’t mind,” she says relaxedly, walking over to greet him with a kiss.

“Not at all,” he says, arms around her, the kiss is short and sweet and he looks around again and smiles, “it’s very you.” He rubs her back, and she puts her face against his chest, breathes in his scent, feels his solid presence around her.

“Oh! You even hung up a mistletoe!” he says after a moment.

“Yes, care to kiss me under it?” she looks up at him to ask, halfway jokingly.

This close, she can see him blush slightly, “Yeah, sure. I’ve not kissed under a mistletoe since.. I don’t remember when.” 

She narrows her eyes at him, “bullshit, you’re blushing, tell me! First crush?”

“Yeah,” he admits, “I was 14, and she was a whole year older than me, and very pretty,” he explains, a slight grin on his face, “and there we were under a mistletoe during a party at school…”

“And?” she prompts.

“And, here we were, about to kiss, when an enormous spider jumped down from the mistletoe, and straight into my face,” hr grimaces, cheeks reddening even more, “It was huge and hairy and I screamed my head off. She laughed for the rest of the evening, and I didn’t get to kiss her.”

“Oh, you poor thing!” Sylvia manages before her own laughter overtakes her. He looks at her with red-faced indignation, fake pouting, which only makes her laugh harder. 

After a moment, he also laughs a bit, “yeah, I know. But it was enormous, I swear!”

She wipes a tear of laughter out of her eye, “Is that why you’re scared of spiders?”

“No, I’ve been afraid of spiders as long as I remember.”

She takes his hand and pulls him towards the mistletoe, “don’t worry, if there is a spider, I’ll protect you.”


End file.
